


Don't worry sweetie

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, inspired by anon hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: A very long time ago, and I can't even remember whether it was me or someone else who got this anon, an anti-Jonsa sent an anon over on Tumblr saying:"Jonsa will happen when Hillary Clinton had over her 35,000 emails" (sic)I wrote this in response, and today I realized I never uploaded it to AO3 and thought "why not?" so here it is :')





	Don't worry sweetie

Donald Trump kicks down Hillary Clinton’s door. “Ha, I knew it! What’s going on here?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Donald. “

“Well, actually, I think there’s a lot going on here. Let me tell you what’s going on here. I know very well what’s going on here.”

*Muffled noises from the upstairs bedroom.*

“Who else is here?”

“Jon Snow and Sansa Stark.”

“Never liked that Snow guy. He had such a big Wall and what did he do? Let all the illegals in anyway. Jon Snow is so stupid. I hate him. The Stark girl’s hot, but she’s got no brains. Anyone with eyes can see what a great guy Joffrey Baratheon was though. I said Joffrey Baratheon is a great guy and I’ll say it again.”

The rhythmic sound of a creaking bed invades Hillary’s living room.

“What are they doing up there?”

Hillary sighs. “Congratulations, Donald. You caught me. I actually do have my deleted emails right here. That is what’s going on. The laws of the universe dictate that whenever I have an afternoon meeting with my deleted emails, Jon and Sansa have to bang.”

Loud moans and grunts are resounding throughout the house. Suddenly Sansa gets vocal.

“Oh Jon! Yes! Yes! Oh, please, yes! JOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!”

“Sansa! Aaaah-ung-UUUMPH!”

** _*the end*_ **


End file.
